freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
West Hall
The West Hall is an area within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Bonnie uses these halls to attempt to get to the security guard. Foxy also uses this hall to rush towards the security office. The poster of Freddy can change into a handful of things; namely, a distorted version of Freddy (who appears to be ripping his head off), and a close up of Golden Freddy, who can spawn inside The Office if the player glances down from his Monitor after viewing the poster. Appearance The West Hall (Cam 2A) is a hallway leading from the Dining Area to the office. At the far end of the hallway, the Dining Area can be seen, as well as a light. There is a door on the left with a low light shining through. From the ceiling hangs star decorations. The walls are grey, the floor is red and blue tiled, and the bottom of the walls are white and black tiled. On the left wall hang a bunch of pictures that were drawn by children, just like the ones inside the security office. At the end of the hallway, viewed in CAM 2B, is a corner littered with papers and trash. On the walls hang some papers with writing on them, as well as a poster of Freddy holding out his mic with the words "Let's Party" in caps on top. On the ground near the door are what seem to be monitors of some type. From the ceiling hang star decorations as well. The floor is a blue-ish and black tile. A bunch of wires seem to hang from the ceiling over the monitors, near the door. Trivia *Occasionally, the poster of Freddy will change into a strange, distorted version of Freddy, appearing to rip his own head off. The significance of this is unknown, though it's most likely meant to be a startling secret. *Some of the children's drawings on the hallway itself are rather bizarre and out of place, and definitely don't appear to have been drawn by actual kids. Some of them even seem to hint at some of the secrets in the game, like a drawing of Bonnie up close with black eyes and white pin-prick pupils, or a drawing of Freddy in a similar manner. All of the drawings of the animatronics themselves lack their regular eyes, in fact; they are always black-eyed. Gallery O2hyThN.png|The distorted Freddy poster, appearing to rip his own head off. 540.png|The poster of Golden Freddy that triggers him to appear in The Office. Childish giggling can be heard while viewing it. 188.png|Bonnie in the West Hall Corner. 479.png|Bonnie looking into Camera 2B. Foxy Running Gif.gif|Foxy charging towards the office. WestHall_A.png|Camera 2A, brightened and saturated for clarity. WestHall_Normal.png|Camera 2B, brightened and saturated for clarity. WestHall_Distort.png|Distorted Freddy, brightened and saturated for clarity. WestHall_Golden.png|Golden Freddy Poster, brightened and saturated for clarity. 188_bright.png|Bonnie in the West Hall Corner, brightened. 479_bright.png|Bonnie looking into Camera 2B, brightened. Foxyrunbrightened.gif|Foxy running down hallway - Brightened and contrast adjusted for clarity FoxyChomChomBrightenedContrastedNicely.gif|Foxy running down the West Hall, brightened and slowed down. Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Missing Pictures